The invention relates to a rotary device such as can be used in yarn spinning frames or turbines.
In the case of rapidly rotating rotors, considerable demands are placed on the bearing of the rotor, which have a decisive effect on its useful life, its functional safety and the speeds which can be achieved. It is known that, at high speeds, even the smallest imbalances of the rotor give rise to considerable forces on the bearing.
In fact, rotors can be balanced extremely well with known means, but the process is costly in the manufacturing/engineering sense and, even then, the remaining residual imbalance limits the upper end of the speed range which can be achieved. Moreover, in the case of spinning frames which operate in accordance with the open-end spinning method, care must be taken that, as a result of the continuous feed of spinning material, i.e., fibers, into the rotor, the imbalance of the rotor continually varies according to the position and size of this material and thus a correspondingly strong bearing is required.
Furthermore, with rapidly rotating rotors, problems can occur at certain speeds, as a result of oscillations, and, at these speeds, bearing loadings can occur which can lead to the destruction of the bearing and thus of the complete device. If devices with rapidly rotating rotors are to be produced in large quantities, then, additionally, low production costs and a structural design which is as simple as possible are to be desired. Moreover, in order to achieve a long useful life of the device, lubrication of the bearing must be ensured.